De Primavera A Primavera
by Miss Rene
Summary: Una dificil decision. Una respuesta que dar sin saber porque ni como. Siente remordimiento al decir un simple si. Un recuerdo que se le hace doloroso y que trata de olvidar frente al altar. - ¿Sakura Kinomoto Aceptas a este hombre como tu futuro esposo?..
1. Me Gustas

**DE PRIMAVERA A PRIMAVERA**

CCS NO me pertenecen… ¿Creo que eso ya lo sabe todo mundo no? T-T

**NA**: Bueno antes que nada, creo que muchas ya me conocen soy la principiante autora Athena… Y ;) pues ando con esta historia, una Historia que me pareció muy linda, basada en los tiempos de corceles y carrozas nn. **Y cabe agregar que eh modificado un poco los capítulos**… solo un poco… Espero les guste mucho… Let's Go ;).

**Ah! Se me olvidaba . Uní el Capitulo UNO con el capitulo DOS. Por que de ahora en adelante mis capítulos serán más largos: p n.n**

Capitulo I

- Me Gustas -

* * *

Nos encontramos aquí reunidos, para presenciar la unión de esta pareja _"El padre había comenzado a hablar, mi cabeza era un caos, no se que hago aquí debería estar con el, pero que estoy diciendo, si el me amara, me lo hubiera dicho, me lo hubiera repetido como tantas veces juro amarme, me hubiera pedido que no me casara con el sin embargo solo me dijo que fuera muy feliz" _

Los pensamientos de la joven eran confusos su mirada verde se giró a su compañero de alado, el compañero que tendría para toda la vida…

_"es apuesto, pero de que me sirve que lo sea, eso no permitirá que lo olvide a él, a ese hombre quien me robo el corazón, sin planearlo sin siquiera pensarlo…"_

Su mente se hundió en el recuerdo, recordando desde el principio de las cosas, recordando la primavera del año anterior, la primavera que ahora cumple un año de haber pasado dejando marcada la vida de la novia…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Miraba tus ojos grises, apenas ayer me habías propuesto matrimonio, y yo entusiasta y feliz acepte, era el primer día de primavera y ahora estábamos planeando nuestra vida, llenando de sueños nuestras mentes y alimentando nuestros corazones enamorados, estoy tan enamorada de ti y se que nada ni nadie nos separara…  
_

¿En que piensas mi amor- _Tu voz varonil y tranquila me sacaron de mis pensamientos, sonreí ante tu mirada dulce y coqueta  
_  
- En nuestro futuro - _Me atreví a decir, tú sonreíste a mi comentario_ - Y en que te quiero mucho - _Susurre en tu oído suavemente, mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas_

¡Hay sakura, te amo tanto- _Dijiste seguidamente, siempre me decías que me amabas pero yo nunca lo eh echo, siento que decir te amo esta lejos de mi alcance, siento que te amo pero me es difícil decirlo _- Estaba pensando que, como nos comprometimos ayer y todo se formalizo el primer día de primavera, nuestra boda debería ser el primero de la primavera siguiente¿No crees- _Te mire feliz, asentí con la cabeza _- Se que es un año pero así aremos los preparativos con mas calma para que todo salga perfecto¿No crees mi flor de cerezo?

- Si eriol¡me parece estupenda tu idea! – _Casi grité emocionada mientras me recargaba en tu hombro_

¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo- Me preguntaste como todo un caballero

- Me encantaría cariño - _colocaste tu mano en mi cintura y me pegaste a ti, besaste mis labios succionándolos poco a poco, cosa que me gustaba mucho, así ambos caminamos fuera del parque……_

_Subimos a la carroza, la mañana era soleada y fresca, la noche anterior había llovido, cosa que nos extraño pues era primavera, aun así, refresco esta mañana dejando un aroma delicioso en las calles _

- Me gusta tu vestido te hace lucir hermosa, aunque siempre luces hermosa mi amor - _Tus halagos eran muy dulces, mire mi vestido, era muy cómodo, me lo había regalado mi prima y mejor amiga, si que tenia buenos gustos, el vestido era azul pastel muy bajito, se pegaba a mi cintura como todos los demás, unos pequeños listones blancos resaltaban en la copa la cual cubría un poco mis zapatos _- Te hace ver tan dulce amor - _mis mejillas se chapearon y sonreí tímidamente, todos decían que era muy linda y dulce y eso me sonrojaba mucho, acomode un poco mis rizos hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto un poco de mi pecho el cual no se notaba mucho por los holanes del vestido_- Bien mi bella y futura esposa, hemos llegado, decidí que podríamos comer en casa, pero si te molesta…

¡No- _exclame apenada, tu siempre querías hacer lo que me pareciera lo cual me daba pena _- Esta bien eriol, me encanta comer en tu casa, tu cocinera cocina delicioso - _sonreí mientras me ayudabas a bajar el carruaje, hace unos meces que me había quedado a vivir en tu casa, mi tía quien era institutriz de tu hermana me trajo consigo, así fue como nos conocimos  
_  
- Entremos - _exclamaste, interrumpiendo nuevamente mis pensamientos_

_Yo asentí feliz mientras seguía tu paso, entramos por el pasillo y divise maletas"son demasiadas" - pensé, gire mi mirada a la tuya la cual se encontraba feliz _

- Vaya, ya debió a ver llegado - _te mire atenta_ - Sakura amor, creo que no te dije que un primo mió vendrá a nuestra casa, exactamente por un año, lo cual esclarece que estará en nuestra boda y debo decirte que es un honor para mi tenerlo de visita - _hablaste con tanta pasión, suponía que el debía ser tu primo con el cual perdiste contado_

- Joven Eriol, señorita sakura, el almuerzo esta servido, el joven Syaoran esta ya en el comedor

- Gracias Mari, mi amor pasemos a comer

- Claro cariño, pero déjame subir a mi habitación a dejar mi bolso, bajo enseguida - _subí rápidamente las escaleras, mientras miraba de reojo como entraste entusiasmado al comedor  
_  
_Baje las escaleras con lentitud, tomando mi vestido para no tropezar llegue a las puertas del comedor, las abrí lentamente, divise a mi prometido el cual reía a carcajadas, me miro y me guiño el ojo, acto que me provoco un sonrojo, en ese momento un hombre que no tendrá mas que un año mayor que yo, giro su rostro y me miro, nos miramos fijamente su mirada era muy profunda le sonreí y el me sonrió, sus labios son delgados y llenitos que me provocaron un leve rubor, me senté frente a eriol, el cual hablaba con la cocinera, me sentía incomoda, ya que sentía la mirada de el hombre sobre mi, lo mire de reojo y el no me apartaba la vista, me sentía acalorada e incomoda  
_  
- Syaoran, quiero presentarte a mi prometía, Sakura Kinomoto, amor, el es mi primo Syaoran Li - _Eriol muy contento nos presento, syaoran muy atento me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre al igual que yo _- syaoran es adicto a la arqueología al igual que tu amor -_ hablo eriol mientras miraba a su primo y este me miraba a mi  
_  
- Vaya, entonces eres la mujer perfecta sakura, en estos tiempos las mujeres no se les es permitido estudiar, aun que yo digo que eso es imposible, las mujeres son muy inteligentes, para muestra un botón¿no lo crees- _me preguntó con su voz gallarda, algo había en el, que con solo mirarlo me sentía asfixiada y esperaba que Eriol no lo notara_

- Opino lo mismo - _Susurre mientras empezaba a comer la sopa  
_  
- El almuerzo estuvo delicioso - _habló eriol después de separar su silla un poco del comedor, saco su reloj de mano y abrió un poco los ojos _¡Vaya! ya es tarde, debo de reunirme con unos empresarios, sakura amor¿Me arias el favor de mostrarle la casa a mi primo-_ lo mire un poco angustiada pero asentí rápidamente_ - Gracias amor - _se acerco a mi y beso mis labios, y yo hubiera correspondido de igual pasión si no fuera por syaoran que nos miraba de una manera extraña _- Te veo en la noche, espero no encontrarte dormida - _diciendo esto tomo su sombrero, un bastón y salio corriendo de la casa  
_  
- No parece que ames a mi primo sakura - _hablo directamente mientras me miraba_

¿De que habla? – Pregunté ofendida – _"¿Cómo de que no, si no lo amara no hubiera aceptado el compromiso¿cierto"_ – _Pensé_ - Claro que lo quiero - _me puse de pie con mi ceño levemente fruncido_ - Ahora, empecemos el recorrido - _hable con voz molesta mientras el se ponía de pie y me extendía el brazo _- No gracias - _susurre de mal humor_

- Lamento haberla ofendido, lo lamento mucho - _habló mientras subíamos las escaleras, me de tubo, tomando mi mano con la suya, sentí una electricidad correr por todo mi cuerpo, me quede estática, me sentí rara, lo mire y el hizo lo mismo, nuestras miradas se conectaron y sus ojos ámbar hicieron que me olvidara de todo enojo y volviera a mi mirada habitual_

- No, no hay problema - hable rápidamente, mientras soltaba su mano y un leve rubor inundaba nuestras mejillas-bueno, empecemos con el recorrido-hable segura mientras el subía a mi lado, pegando su cuerpo con el mió-'dios mió, estoy comprometida que es lo que me pasa?'

- Discúlpame sakura - _susurraste casi en mi oído, cosa que me estremeció, eras tan diferente, tan elegante, esa es la palabra, elegante y sencillo  
_  
- No se preocupe - _hable rápido, subiendo deprisa los escalones…._

_6969696969696969_

- Y esta será su habitación Syaoran - _Mientras mi voz se desgastaba explicándote cada rincón de la casa, tu mirada estaba posada en mi, el cuarto era espacioso, trataba de no mirarte, me dejaste en duda, _- _"�¿En realidad quiero a eriol" _- _esa maldita pregunta no se iba de mi mente- abriré las cortinas para que veas mejor la habitación-camine incomoda hacia las cortinas, la cuerda se había atorado o era yo la que se ponía ¿nerviosa?  
_  
- Déjame ayudarte - _Tu voz estaba cerca de mi oído, me estremecí a tal contacto, te pegaste a mi cuerpo demasiado, así no se comportan los primos de tu futuro esposo¿cierto?. Tomaste mi mano para ayudarme a jalar la cuerda, me susurrabas cosas al oído, en chino, no se que me dijiste pero de seguro nada correcto, al fin abrimos las cortinas, sin embargo tu seguías pegado a mi, tus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y me hiciste girar, nos miramos fijamente y sonreíste_ - Tienes unos ojos espectaculares - _Te empuje y sonreí_ ¿Qué ya no se agradecen los cumplidos?

- Pues si, si se agradecen pero tu solo los dices por decir - _Sonreí a tu mirada espontánea, sonreíste y te acercaste a mi, cualquiera que nos viera diría que el y yo somos pareja_ - _"¿pareja"_ -_ me detuve a tal cuestionamiento, no se que demonios estoy pensando_

- Me gustas - me detuve en seco, gire mi mirada divertida, supuse que era un broma

¿Te gusto¡JaJaJa! Buena broma - me gire frente a ti y tu estabas serio

- No es broma _- te acercaste a mi y cerraste la puerta de la habitación _- Esta mañana estabas en el parque, no vi a eriol supongo que fue a comprarte algo, pero tu si estabas allí, le pedí al cochero que se detuviera, dure mucho tiempo admirándote, me enamore a primera vista

- Esta broma se esta saliendo de control, alguien puede escuchar y se lo tomara enserio -

¡Pues no me importa, me gustas, me gustas - Te acercaste a mi abrasándome¡demonios!

Pareciera que nos conocemos de años pero apenas te vi hoy

- Estas loco, suéltame - te empuje un poco y tu agachaste la mirada

- Dame un beso y te prometo que no te molestare, pero bésame, bésame por favor -

- Eres muy buen actor¿sabes- _mire tus ojos cristalinos¿Acaso vas a llorar? _- Ya no sigas con eso me lo voy a creer - _seguí bromeando pero tu te acercaste momentáneamente, sentí tus labios sobre los míos, un calor subió a mi rostro_ �¿que te sucede- _te empuje acalorada_ - Soy la prometida de TU primo - _te grite, no estaba enfadada, pero estaba un poco apenada_ - Eres un desconsiderado - _trate de abrir la puerta pero tu mano me detuvo_

- Tu eres la desconsiderada, me enamore de ti, de tus ojos - tus palabras eran caricias calidas para mi, sonreí tímidamente, me olvide de Eriol, creo que en un momento así, cualquiera olvidaría a su prometido¿cierto? – Olvida a Eriol por lo menos en este momento

�¿Qué! Yo lo quiero, no lo puedo dejar, me voy a casar con el - _¡pero por que le doy explicaciones_- Y me dices desconsiderada, tu no eres nada para mi, eres un total desconocido - _te di la espalda tratando de quitar tu mano de la manija_ - Déjame salir syaoran, déjame salir - _hable desesperada mientras tu me cargabas y me llevaste a la cama, me sentaste y te hincaste frente a mi, tomando mis manos con las tuyas, basándolas firmemente_ -Estas loco, nadie se puede enamorar así de rápido - _susurre girando mi mirada de color rojo, no se por que no te grito o me siento enfadada, al contrario, me gusta esta sensación_

- Esto es amor sakura, no como el que tienes con eriol, para el amor no hay edades, condición, dinero o físico, no hay tiempo ni momento, solo se presenta frente a ti, en cualquier situación - _hablaste mientras mi mirabas fijamente, y aunque esquivaba tu mirada me era imposible_ - Déjame ser tu amante - _abrí los ojos enormemente_

�¿Escuche bien�¡Estas loco- _grite acalorada, dios mió esta loco_

- No quieres dejar a eriol, déjame ser tu amante -

- Esto se esta saliendo de control - _hablo y hablo y no te digo que no_

- Piénsalo - _te paraste y besaste mi mejilla,_

_6969696969696_

- Sakura amor ¿puedo pasar-

- Si eriol, adelante - _deje de cepillar mi cabello, me puse de pie para besar a mi prometido  
_  
- Te venia a invitar a caminar esta noche - _susurraste en mi oído, eras tan delicado conmigo_

- Claro, deja me alisto - _saliste de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta…_

- Espero no te importe que venga Syaoran - _me detuve un poco mientras mi mirada se perdía  
_  
- No, claro que no - hable despacio mientras me volvía a sentar

¿Segura- afirme y sonreí, seguido de esto saliste del cuarto

- No se que voy a hacer, ese hombre esta loco pero me hace sentir diferente - _deje de cepillar mi cabello mientras mi mirada se perdía en el espejo, cerré los ojos e imagine miles de escenas con el, la ultima imagen me desconcertó, recordando la palabra amante, imagine la escena después de una boda con syaoran, nunca imagine esa situación con Eriol, quizás por que el es demasiado sensible y delicado, en cambio Syaoran es mas fuerte y apasionado además que…_ ¡Demonios estoy comparando- _solté el peine y lo mire como si mi vida dependiera de ello _- Un amante - _susurraba la misma palabra mientras me vestía, _- un amante - _acomode mi vestido de gran volumen, tome mis rizos colocándolos en mi espalda, mire cada rincón de mí mientas tocaba mi pecho_ - un amante...

¿Entonces que dices- _gire rápidamente la mirada y allí estaba el, de pie entusiasmado y con la mirada calida y dulce, se acercó abrasándome "fuertemente" _– _" Que demonios me pasa"_ – _pensé_ - dame tiempo sakura y veras que no seremos amantes nada mas…

- Yo... - _me sonroje al intentar decir mi respuesta_ - Solo me confundes - _te mire tímidamente, no esperaste dos veces y me besaste desesperadamente, absorbías mis labios quitándome todo el aliento, me recargue al tocador, tus besos tenían diferentes sensaciones los sentía apasionados, salvajes, dulces y sobre todo deliciosos, pero mi conciencia me alertaba de algo_�¡Eriol- _Te empuje mientras se escuchaban pasos por el pasillo _- oh dios mió, si te encuentra aquí – _Hice una pausa sin atreverme a pensar que podría pasar, me trate de controlar, volví a mi pulso normal, mientras tu estabas quieto y serio_ - Debes salir Syaoran - _susurre mientras me besabas por ultima vez�¡me vuelves loca!_

- Te amo - _susurraste y provocaste sonrojo en mi, cuantas veces escuche esta palabra y nunca hizo tal efecto, te vi salir por el balcón, no aparte mi mirada hasta sentir la presencia de Eriol en mi habitación  
_  
- Ya vamonos, Syaoran ya debe estar en el carruaje -

- Si - _susurre incomoda, antes de sentir tu beso, me abrasaste delicadamente, de la misma forma que Syaoran solo que de una manera tan simple, tus besos era cariñosos e inocentes. La puerta se abrió de repente, allí estaba el, con furia en su mirada  
_  
¿Nos vamos- _tu voz seria y supongo enfadada  
_  
- Si, ya vamonos - _Salí tras de eriol y aproveche para mirarte, tu mirada me intimido pero tu sonrisa me dio un alivio tan grande. ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando¡Pero yo quiero a eriol¿A caso es una prueba¡Maldición por que te deseo tanto Li Syaoran!_

_

* * *

_

�¡Holas!

No se pero sentí la necesidad de Ordenar esta Historia! No se preocupen, la trama NO va a cambiar, ni moví palabras o agregue mas líneas. Solamente re-ordene TODO. Y Uní los dos primeros capítulos nn. Espero no se haya echo un Despapaye. Bueno… Voy a poner los agradecimientos del primero en este capitulo y los del segundo seguirán en el capitulo que estaba JaJaJa No se enreden… Digamos que los capítulos del uno serán del uno y dos y los del dos serán de los que eran del tres junto con los suyos ¿Me explico? JaJaJaJa ya me enrede -.-. Bueno olviden esa parte… Sigamos

Ahora los agradecimientos, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias, espero les sigan gustando

**MELIDIZ:** muchas gracias! Espero sigas con la historia. Arigatou!

**Littleblackrose:** que bueno que te guste y te parezca cool, espero que te diga gustando el desarrollo. Arigatou!

**Celina sosa:** aquí tienes la continuación. Muchas gracias!

**Hoshimeisita-chan:** pues aun no se si será un ss o un se. Mmmmm. Mejor adivínalo, yo siento que ya sabes que ser�? Jeje bueno que bueno que te gusto. Arigatou!

**Tsuki lunita:** todas pecamos con ese niñote jajajaja. Bueno quien sabe por que el amor nos pone siempre un obstáculo pero creo que siempre que se es amor verdadero ese obstáculo se rompe, cierto,. que bueno que te gusto, y pronto veras que pasa. Arigatou!

**Kana sagara:** aquí tienes el otro capitulo, que bueno que te gusto el Primer capitulo . Arigatou!

Bueno, cuídense muchooooo. Los quiere su amiga Athena! Asamiya! MR!


	2. Por Debajo De La Mesa

**DE PRIMAVERA A PRIMAVERA...**  
  
**CAPITULO 3°**  
  
**POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA...**

* * *

Llegamos a un restaurante muy famoso en estos tiempos. Lugar en el cual eriol estaba acostumbrado a visitar...  
  
-lo mismo de siempre sakura?-me susurro alegre mientras yo miraba a syaoran el cual estaba muy serio...  
  
-si eriol. Lo mismo de siempre...-suspire mientras buscaba algo interesante a cual mirar que no fuera ninguno de los dos  
  
-sabias que mi primo canta?-negué aprovechando para poder verlo-vamos syaoran, canta...-el me miro y se puso de pie, caminando al centro del escenario, acomode mi voluptuoso vestido y mis rizos,-canta muy bien, le debería pedir que cante en nuestra boda...-me miro entusiasmado y le hizo una señal de apoyo a syaoran...  
  
-ha...seguro...-mire atenta cada movimiento que hacia, y me sentía incomoda por las miradas que le tiraban algunas solteronas...  
  
-la siguiente canción se la dedico a alguien muy especial, de bellos ojos verdes que se encuentra en este lugar...  
  
Mis ojos brillaron de una manera inexplicable  
  
La orquesta comenzó a tocar, con una melodía romántica y deliciosa, recargue mis manos en mis piernas, y di un pequeño suspiro...  
  
**_Por debajo de la mesa  
  
Acaricio tu rodilla  
  
Y bebo sorbo a sorbo tu mirada angelical  
  
Y respiro de tu boca  
  
Esa flor de maravilla  
  
Las alondras del deseo  
  
Cantan vuelan vienen van  
  
Puedo sentir su mirada ardiente, y como la canción tiene palabras ocultas las cuales llegan a mi corazón...  
  
Y me muero por llevarte al rincón de mi guarida  
  
En donde escondo un beso con matiz de una ilusión  
  
Se nos va acabando el trago  
  
Sin saber que es lo que hago  
  
Si contengo mis instintos  
  
O jamás te dejo ir  
_**  
Toco mis labios discretamente, sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas y olvidándome de toda persona que no sea el...  
  
**_Es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir  
  
Si tú pudieras un minuto estar en m  
  
Tal vez te fundirías en esta hoguera de mi sangre  
  
Y vivirías aquí y yo abrasado a ti  
  
Es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir  
  
Que no hay momento en el que no pueda estar sin ti  
  
Me absorbes el espacio y despacio me haces tuyo  
  
Muere el orgullo en m  
  
Y es que no puedo estar sin ti_**  
  
Su voz masculina y dulce, sus ojos tan bellos y ardientes, puedo sentir como quema mi ropa, mi piel, mi alma...  
  
**_Me-e absorbes el espacio y despacio me haces tuyo  
  
Muere el orgullo en m  
  
Y es que no puedo estar sin ti  
_**  
Y sin discreción me cierra un ojo, lo cual provoca un pequeño sobresalto...  
  
-te gusto?...-asentí apenada mientras trataba de no tener algún rubor en mis mejillas-me alegra...-el silencio era muy incomodo, lo cual me estresaba...  
  
-ya es tarde... nos vamos?  
  
-seguro...-le sonreí y discretamente mire a syaoran el cual venia tras de nosotros...  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Habíamos regresado ya del pequeño paseo, syaoran se porto como si yo no estuviera, coqueteaba con alguna chica y eso, admito que me ponía de malas, pero, el termino de amantes no tenia valor, el podía hacer lo que quisiera y yo lo que me diera la gana, me sentía tan vacía estar en medio de ellos dos, aun no se como acepte eso, aun no lo se...  
  
-sakura??... sakura??...-tomoyo paso varias veces su blanca mano por mi mirada, hasta que salte de mis meditaciones, mire sus ojos, siempre había estado conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, la conocía desde que éramos muy niñas, su madre, sonomi daidouji la comprometió con mi hermano, touya, al cumplir los 18 años, se efectuaría la boda y se casarían, los tres siempre estábamos juntos, éramos inseparables, nunca nos hemos ocultado nada, y esta vez no será la excepción-estas bien?- me miro preocupada, yo asentí un poco dudosa y me puse de pie, dejando aun lado los trozos de tela para vestidos de novia  
  
-siempre..-comencé a hablar, ella me miro aun preocupada-siempre, desde que tu, touya y yo estábamos juntos, y asíamos las cosas, siempre era yo, la única, que se negaba a hacer las cosas, touya siempre me tacho de cobarde- no se ni lo que decía, eso no venia al caso-y eso es un motivo mas, por lo que ise lo que estoy haciendo-ahora si su mirada estaba preocupada, tome mi gran vestido, para poder pasar sobre los accesorios de muestra  
  
-que fue lo que hiciste?-se giro para mirarme de frente-sakura??-la mire dudosa-que hiciste o mejor dicho que es lo que haces?  
  
Respire hondo y me aleje un paso atrás-tengo un...-me miro negando un poco- amante-lo que en esos momentos traía entre sus manos cayeron al suelo  
  
-que????... sakura estas loca? sabes el escándalo que se produce con solo mencionar la palabra-me deje caer en la cama, sabia que haría eso-no.. No...- me miro y se sentó junto a mi-quien es?-el solo echo de recordar su nombre, producía un rubor en mis mejillas  
  
-syaoran... el primo de eriol-me mordí el labio al decirlo  
  
-esto es el colmoo- tomo mis manos y se acercó a mi-dime que terminaras ese juego-no respondí, tan solo la mire, y al ver la reacción en su rostro, creo que ella encontró la respuesta que yo no pude dar-no me digas que te has enamorado de el... sakura, tengo entendido que el llego ayerrr-enamorada? ... yo no puedo estar enamorada, o si?-si eriol se entera?... si tu hermano se entera, no te preocupes, no le dire nada-suspire aliviada-pero sabes que aquí, nada se puede ocultar sakura, nada-me acosté en la cama, mirando el techo y sentía como la mirada de tomoyo me trataba de sacar toda la información posible  
  
-sus besos, son tan diferentes...-susurre sonrojada, tocándome los labios y cerrando mi mirada-sus caricias son tan distintas-tomoyo sonrió un poco,  
  
-tu no eres así sakura, estas jugando con fuego, eriol va a sufrir-abrí lentamente los ojos y la mire aun acostada-te vas a casar sakura... aun eres virgen, verdad?-me miro desconfiada  
  
-claro que si!!!!-exclame acalorada-y si me casare con eriol, lo de syaoran es algo...-dude en decirlo -es algo...-ella me hacia continuar con su mirada  
  
-pasajero?-acompleto entre interrogación, a lo que yo asentí-sakura, nunca hay nada pasajero, siempre, todo lo que haces, marca tu vida de por vida, aunque tu lo dejes, hoy, mañana, antes de la boda, siempre lo recordaras, el ha marcado tu vida, y créeme, que por lo que yo veo, también tu corazón- me sonroje un poco mientras jugaba con mis manos-piensa bien lo que haces, es lo único que te puedo decir, déjate llevar por tu corazón-me abrazo muy fuerte y sonrió-al menos besa bien, no?-reímos juntas y de repente la puerta se abri  
  
-La cena esta servida señoritas-eriol entro junto con touya, mi hermano y tomoyo habían venido de vacaciones y se habían hospedado en nuestra casa. Nos pusimos de pie, rápidamente, eriol tomo de mi brazo y tuya del de tomoyo. Bajamos las escaleras con cuidado, sentía que mis manos sudaban, ahora, tenia que tener mis movimientos muy bien calculados, para no caer y arruinar todo...  
  
-buenas noches-saludo syaoran sin apartar la vista de mi. Eriol sonrió, tomoyo me miro, y touya nos miro a ambos desconfiado-empezamos a comer-me senté una mesa antes que el, frente a eriol-que deliciosa esta la cena, no creen?-todos asintieron, el ambiente, al menos yo, lo sentía muy tenso- señorita sakura..-susurro y yo lo mire sonriente-me pasaría el pan, por favor-asentí educada, pero un poco temblorosa, tome la pequeña cesta con pan finamente cortado, al momento de juntar nuestras manos, me dio una hoja muy bien doblada, lo mire de reojo y el asintió sonriente-gracias-seguí comiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer, le gusta el peligro, solo por eso esta conmigo?  
  
Seguí comiendo con la curiosidad del papel, mire a eriol, el cual platicaba con touya, así que no me miraba, syaoran me miraba de reojo y tomoyo miraba a su marido 'lo leeré'-baje mis manos a mis piernas y desenvolví lo mas cuidadosamente el hermoso papel...  
  
_Sabes que quiero ser para ti?...  
  
Quiero rozarme en tus labios  
  
Quiero ser el jabón que te suaviza, el baño que te baña. La toalla que deslizas por tu piel mojada  
  
Yo quiero ser tu almohada tu edredón de seda. Besarte mientras sueñas y verte dormir  
  
Yo quiero ser el sol que entra y da sobre tu cama. Despertarte poco a poco hacerte sonreír.  
  
Quiero estar en el más suave toque de tus dedos, entrar en lo más íntimo de tus secretos.  
  
Quiero ser la cosa buena, liberada o prohibida... ser todo en tu vida  
  
Mi bebida preferida, mi plato predilecto. La comida más sabrosa, mi perfume, mí bebida..  
  
Quiero más que tus besos.... Y tu.. Que quieres de mi?_  
  
Sentía mis orejas arder, eriol, nunca me diría estas cosas, y siento que por eso es que estoy con syaoran... lo mire de reojo y el me sonrió, me sonroje mas de lo que ya estaba...  
  
-sakura??-me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de eriol, lo mire tratando de esconder mi rubor,-te sientes bien?-me pregunto preocupado, negué con la cabeza-quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?  
  
-no..-susurre-estoy muy cansada... con permiso- me excuse, y camine lo mas rápido que pude a mi habitación, sentía todas las miradas enzima, la de touya... preocupación, la de tomoyo... una mirada de duda... la de eriol... era una mirada mucha preocupación, y la de syaoran... era una combinación entre todas las miradas, incluida la mirada de deseo...-demonios... en que me eh metido- susurre cerrando con seguro la puerta de mi habitación- me retire la ropa... me trence mi largo cabello y me puse un sombrero de tela muy lindo y gracioso, me senté en la cama, no podía quitar de la mente las palabras escritas por syaoran.. En verdad.. Creo que si me estoy enamorando, pero y eriol? A el también lo quiero... en verdad, no se que pensar, no lo se...  
  
Me quede profundamente dormida. En mis sueños, nadaba en un mar de dudas... hasta que unos pequeños golpecitos se hicieron presentes y no solo en mi sueño...  
  
Desperté extrañada, me puse una bata amarrándola de enfrente, y me acerque a las puertas del balcón, y al abrirlas-syaoran!!!!!-grite para después el taparme la boca, se metí a mi habitación y cerro las puertas del balcón-que haces aquí?, a esta hora?-le pregunto viendo como el me miraba y me abrasaba, tocándome la frente y las manos  
  
-estas bien?-me pregunto preocupado y yo asentí desconcertada-menos mal, me preocupaste en la cena y quise venir a verte-nos quedamos quietos un momento, te acercabas a mi y me mirabas muy raro  
  
-que sucede?-me tope con la cama al mismo momento de sentir tus manos abrasando mi cintura-syaoran...-besaste mis labios con debosía y violencia, a la vez suave y delicadamente, me recargue en la cama y tu sobre mi...-esto...- bajaste a mi mejilla, mi oído y mi cuello, el cual besaste pausadamente...  
  
-me encanta tu aroma...-sentí tu mano resbalar por mi cadera, acariciaste mi piernas sobre la bata mientras tus labios me comían a besos...  
  
-sakura? Ya estas mejor? Voy a entrar...  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Hay!!!!!!!!!! Los cacharon con las manos en la masa ¬¬  
  
sakura es capas de entregarse a una amante de dos días??}  
  
k.o.  
  
Ahora los agradecimientos...  
  
**_Tsuki lunita_**: hay!!! Ya siento las llamas del infierno en mis pies k.o.. ¬¬ claro que nos vamos a quemar juntas --buaaaa...  
  
**_Kanna Sagara:_** que bueno que te gusto y te parece interesante. A mi también!!!. Jajaja, bueno, nos vemos!1  
  
**_Celina Sosa:_** jajaja hay me gustan así los hombres k.o. digo...eto... jajajaja. Quise decir que me gustan y que... bueno eje aja ojo... aquien no le gusta un chivaton como el syao=  
  
**_Sakura 15:_** me tarde verdad? Jajaaja. Bueno aquí ta el cap. Jajaja. Tyu que dirias si syao te preguntara eso?? o yo diria que si jajajaja...  
  
**_Sakura-wen_**: prometo ya no tardarme. Arigatou!!!  
  
**_.:Hoshimeisita-chan_**:. Que bueno que te gusto!!!!! Espero ete también...  
  
**_aleirbagpotter:_** jajaja bueno aver quien se queda vistiendo santos... guan guaran guan guan...  
  
**_meiling-chan:_** jajaja si!! Sakura y syaoran forever!!!!!!!. Jajajaja u lo siento eriolin ou...  
  
**_Chasis_**:: jajaja quien no quisera ser sakura, nomas de imaginarme los besos que le describo...mmm...jajajaja u...  
  
Hasta el prox. Cap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**_SaKureLy_**


End file.
